


Mistakes

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Community: spook_me, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Spook Me 2016, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Almost all heroes make the same mistake. Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner were not exceptions.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshirejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/gifts).



Almost all heroes make the same mistake. Bobby Singer and Rufus Turner were not exceptions. When people started disappearing in the woods in southern Oregon, they had not initially expected to have to go so ancient with their research. 

“Tentacle monsters in trees? Who the hell's heard of tentacle monsters in trees?” Rufus yelled at nothing in particular. 

Bobby sighed. “Look, the lore is sparse and I had to translate it through three different ancient languages to get something that made sense.”

“Well, that sounds accurate and promising.” 

“You want to give this a try, Princess?”

“Don't Princess me, you old fart!”

After three nights of research, the closest thing they could find was some myth referenced in a few other myths about tentacle monsters that lived in trees and swooped down on unsuspecting victims below, like avenging air jellyfish. 

“Looks like they disguise themselves as vines and ivy around the trees.” Bobby took a swig of whiskey.

Rufus cringed at the picture forming in his head. “These flying squid have a name?”

“Well, one translation I've been able to piece together is 'Chosen One of Brain-Guzzling Shapeshifter of Death' and this one could be 'Tremulous Pustulant Being of the Apolcolypse' or 'Chosen One of Horror-from-Beyonded One.' It's hard to tell.”

“I'm calling 'em Suckemups.”

“Suckemups it is.” Bobby nodded in agreement. 

Having little to nothing to go on, they reasoned that fire should do the trick. There was an argument regarding collateral damage that lasted the entire drive to Oregon, but in the end, Bobby had to concede that he didn't have any better ideas. 

Walking cautiously through the forest, flamethrowers at the ready, they quickly realized how sparse their intel had been. 

“Is that a head?” Rufus asked as he pushed away a fern leaf with the end of the nozzle of his flame thrower.

“That's a whole row of heads.”

It wasn't lost on either man that the vines around the little garden of heads were much thicker. After some none too gentle poking, Rufus figured out that the rest of their bodies were held tightly underground with just the heads left showing. They tried to follow the odd map work of vines poking in and out of the ground. There were some minor stumbling incidents, but in the end, they found themselves in a clearing deep in the woods. Slithering and scraping could be heard overhead the entire way, but it seemed to pay Bobby and Rufus no mind. 

They watched from some bushes that seemed less vine infested than the others. Large flat, leathery brown discs with spindly tendrils flung themselves from the trees onto the ground. They rippled their way towards holes in the ground and regurgitated up limbs and large chunks of meat that the holes seemed to reach up and pull down. Every once in a while, one of the flying discs wouldn't scurry away fast enough and large tentacles would shoot out of the ground to pull it back to the gaping maw. 

“Well, I'm guessing this is the nest.” Bobby pulled his hat down more securely. 

“You better believe it.” Rufus darted out from the bushes, torching everything that came in his path, but focusing on the holes in the ground. 

Bobby raced behind him, covering him by deep frying the fliers that flung themselves toward them. 

It was a frenetic battle, over quicker than it should have been. The suckemups lay charred around them. Somehow they had managed to not ignite the forest around them. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing. They looked around. It felt off somehow. The ground started to tremble around them and enormous tentacles shot upwards. The beast that followed them defied physics. Neither man had seen anything that size outside of a natural history museum. 

“Mommy?” Rufus asked.

“Looks like.” Bobby looked around. “Aim for the mouth?”

“Sounds as good as anything else.”

The beast made a gurgling cry as it descended upon them. Bobby and Rufus fired up their flamethrowers for the attack.

When will heroes learn to be prepared to deal with the mother?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for brain storming with me, Jen.
> 
> Thanks for pinking, Kira.


End file.
